


Super Soldier Baby

by here_comes_the_moose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bruce helps research baby stuff, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Mpreg, Multi, Nick Fury denies that he will be the grandpa, Pepper and Bucky bond over baby things, Pepper talks to Tony about having a baby, Phil Coulson embraces grandpa status, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam and Tony both want to be the best uncle, Sam and Tony fight over who will be godfather, Smut, T'Challa is done with everyone's shit, Tony calls dibs on being godfather, Tony chokes on his coffee, Top Steve Rogers, not a lot because I'm already an emotional wreck no need to make it worse lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. The Avengers' favorite same-sex couple.So, when Bucky starts feeling not like himself, everyone on the team, especially Steve, is worried. However, they soon find out what is causing this and get to work on preparing.Or, I suck at summaries but read this, it's good I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

"On your left," Steve shouts playfully, as he passes his friend, Sam.

"Fuck you, Rogers," Sam shouts back breathlessly, playfully flipping him off.

"Sorry, already taken," Steve says, turning to smile at the spot on the other side of Sam, expecting Bucky to be there. However, his boyfriend is nowhere in sight. Steve immediately stops in his tracks and looks around, since Bucky loves to prank them; last time he hid in the bushes and jumped out, causing Steve to almost pee his pants. Steve then turns around and sees that a couple of yards behind them, Bucky has braced himself against one of the park benches and appears to be struggling to catch his breath.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" Steve asks, furrowing his brows in concern as he walks over to Bucky, placing his hand on his boyfriend's back. "Does your chest hurt? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Bucky replies, sounding a little bit out of breath. "I just felt tired and then out of breath, but I'm pretty sure I'm fine now."

"I'm no doctor, but I think maybe we should take the rest of the run easy, or maybe we should go back to the tower," Sam says. 

"No, don't cut your run short on my account," Bucky says. "Just got a little out of breath, that's all."

"We're not cutting it short, we're actually almost done," Sam lies, so as not to make Bucky uncomfortable. "I wanted to do a shorter run today; I'm going to focus on weights more when we get back to the tower."

"Well," Bucky looks a little bit skeptical,"in that case, okay."

Steve smiles and puts his arm around his beautiful boyfriend as they walk back to the tower.

\----------------

"You guys are back early," Natasha says, taking sip of her smoothie as Thor makes a Pop Tart. Steve shoots her a warning glare and she immediately says, "So, there's nothing really going on today or tomorrow, so Fury said we can all just relax. Bucky, you wanna go on that tour I told you about? They have a lot of open spaces available since it's the week and it's not tourist season."

"Not today, thanks," Bucky says, stretching. "I'm actually feeling pretty tired."

Steve, Sam, and Natasha share a look. Bucky doesn't _get tired_ , unless of course they've been fighting a really difficult battle. However, just as one of them is about to say something, the Pop Tart pops out of the toaster and Thor cheers, "A snack for the son of Odin!"

Bucky's not really sure what it is, but the unusually strong, sugary smell of the Pop Tart hits him hard, and causes his head to swim. 

"Thor, is that a new Pop Tart flavor?" Bucky asks, pinching the area between his eyes and doing his best to breathe through his mouth as the smell started to make his stomach a bit upset.

"Nay, James, it is but a Confettied Cupcake," Thor says, happily taking a large bite. He then holds out a Pop Tart to Bucky and asks, "Do you wish to try some of this delicious snack?"

Bucky swallows against the sudden queasiness that has occurred from this sugary thing being thrusted in his face, before replying, "No thanks. I'm actually going to go to Steve's and my room to shower and continue reading the book that Pepper gave me. Excuse me a second."

The four of them watch as Bucky leaves the kitchen and turns the corner to walk to his room.

"So what's up with him?" Natasha asks as soon as Bucky's out of earshot.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it," Steve says, frowning. "He got out of breath this morning when we were running, which never happens, and now he's tired. I hope he's not getting sick or something. But the serum was supposed to prevent sickness, or so I thought.

"He could just be tired," Natasha says. "I know it sounds unlikely but sometimes even I get tired for seemingly no reason; I think with this lifestyle it's to be expected."

"I still don't like it, I'm gonna go check on him," Steve says, walking out of the kitchen. 

"Ask him what he wants for dinner?" Natasha calls down the hallway. "Tony's picking up something from that East Asian place we all like."

When he reaches their room, he expects to see Bucky reading his book, but instead he sees Bucky curled up on top of the covers wearing on of Steve's hoodies and sweatpants and his hair in bun, fast asleep. 

Steve frowns and walks over to his sleeping boyfriend. He feels his forehead for fever, which thankfully there is none, but Bucky wakes up.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" Steve asks, sitting next to Bucky and placing his head in his lap so he can play with his boyfriend's hair.

"'M fine, Steve, just tired," Bucky says, yawning. "I just have a little headache, but it's only because I'm tired."

"Okay, Bucky," Steve says, softly placing a kiss to Bucky's forehead. "What happened today when we were running? I got worried."

"It was nothing," Bucky says, closing his eyes as Steve softly massages his head. "I've just been getting out of breath quicker lately, but it's probably nothing. I haven't really been eating that healthily either, so that probably plays a part in it too."

"Okay, baby," Steve says. "Oh, by the way, what do you want for dinner? Tony's bringing home some takeout from that place you like."

Steve notices that Bucky slightly wrinkles his nose before saying, "Actually Stevie, I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight. Tell Tony I'm not really that hungry. Wait, did you say that it's from the restaurant I like?"

"Yeah, the one with the really good shrimp dumplings," Steve replies, practically drooling at the thought of biting into one of those dumplings.

"Well in that case..."

\----------------

"Jesus, Barnes, no one's gonna take your food from you," Tony chuckles as he takes another bite of his fried rice, watching the former assassin absolutely _devour_ his food.

"Oh, sorry," Bucky says, blushing as he slows down the rate at which he's practically inhaling his lo mein. "It's just _so good._ "

"I'm just glad that you're looking better than before," Steve says after he swallows a dumpling. "You were probably just hungry."

"Okay, so tomorrow," Tony says, checking his phone. "Fury wants Bruce, Barnes, Natasha, and I to fly out to LA for some training exercise or something, I'm not really sure what, but we need to go. We leave first thing in the morning."

Bucky finishes his lo mein and smiles when Steve lets him dip in to some of his dumplings.

\----------------

About a three hours or so later, Bucky is breathing hard as Steve rolls off of him. They're both covered in sweat and probably look awful, but Steve looks at Bucky like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

"What?" Bucky asks his boyfriend, who has a stupid grin on his face.

"You're so gorgeous," Steve sighs, smiling lovingly at Bucky. _His Bucky._

"Oh stop, you big sap," Bucky says, playfully rolling his eyes and grinning.

"I love you," Steve says in a high-pitched voice, rolling over and placing kisses all over Bucky's face. "I love you so much. Cuddle?"

Bucky sighs jokingly and presses himself into Steve's side, loving how he fits perfectly into his boyfriend's embrace.

\----------------

It was only eight in the morning and Bucky was already having a bad day. 

It all started when he woke up feeling like crap. He had a headache, and his stomach felt upset. Then, when he went to the kitchen to make himself some ginger tea to hopefully settle his stomach, he saw that someone had left an empty box of tea in the cabinet, and not only did they not have ginger tea, they didn't have tea _period._ And then it all went downhill when he remembered that he would be getting on a plane.

First of all, Bucky _hated_ heights. Yeah, falling off a train on a mountain will do that to you. Secondly, he also couldn't stand closed spaces. They reminded him too much of his time with Hydra. Add both together and you get an airplane.

Bucky really doesn't like flying. He hates how his stomach drops when they takeoff, hit turbulence, or land, so basically his stomach isn't happy the entire flight, he hates how loud they are, and he hates the way they smell. 

Now, about an hour into the flight and Bucky feels absolutely _miserable_. The air pressure has succeeded in giving him an awful headache and his stomach already felt queasy before boarding the plane, but now he's actually worried he might throw up before they land. And he has six more hours of this torture. _Great._

Bucky swallows hard as the quinjet dips as it hits an air pocket and pinches the area between his eyes. He feels a cold sweat break out on his forehead and the back of his neck; he feels how his hands, well his flesh one, tremble and shake; he feels as if all the blood from his face has left it, leaving him feeling shaky, weak, and dizzy; and he feels how his stomach churns up the breakfast sandwich Natasha made him eat when she said that he was looking pale.

"Hey, Barnes, you okay?" 

Bucky hadn't realized he had clenched his eyes shut until he opens them to see Bruce, Tony, and Natasha looking at him in a concerned manner. That is, until the room starts to spin.

"Tony, he doesn't look so good," Bruce says. Bucky shakes off the dizziness and opens his eyes again.

"Barnes, hey you feeling okay?" Tony asks. "You look like you're about to hurl."

Bucky _feels_ like he's about to hurl. Bucky's eyes go wide as his stomach suddenly feels as if the quinjet had just done a barrel-roll, before lurching forward, clamping a hand over his mouth, and making a mad dash for the quinjet's bathroom. 

Once Bucky gets the door to the tiny bathroom closed, he steadies himself against the sink as he wills himself not to puke. He takes several deep breaths and looks up at himself in the mirror; Tony was right, he does look like he's about to hurl. His face looks practically green.

Bucky's stomach lurches and he immediately kneels down, flips up the toilet seat, and pukes. He hopes the others don't hear him, but that's wishful thinking, since he's never gotten sick quietly. He tries to take a breath, but he hiccups, burps, and pukes again in the toilet. He feels really crappy and wishes that Steve was here, rubbing his back and comforting him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training gets cancelled. Steve is a very worried boyfriend. That's pretty much it.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha collectively wince as they hear the sounds of Bucky puking. 

"One of us should go in and make sure he's okay," Bruce says. He and Tony look at Natasha.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Natasha asks.

"You're probably the only other person besides Cap that he feels comfortable with," Tony says. "Besides, I don't do puke."

"Okay," Natasha sighs, knocking softly on the door. "Hey, James, it's Natasha. May I come in?"

The trio hear a sniffle, followed by a toilet flush before Bucky replies, "Okay."

Natasha enters the small bathroom and is thankful that it doesn't smell too horrible. She sees a very pale Bucky sitting next to the toilet looking absolutely miserable.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks. _Stupid question, he just threw up, he's obviously not okay._

Bucky shakes his head weakly before covering his mouth and throwing up again into the toilet. Natasha awkwardly sits down next to him and rubs his back, hoping that this will help. When it seems as if Bucky has finished puking, she tears off a piece of toilet paper from the roll and hands it to him. He quietly thanks her and wipes his mouth and nose, before throwing it in the toilet and flushing.

"Do you think you're okay to stand up?" Natasha asks. "So you can rinse your mouth."

"I feel a bit dizzy," Bucky says softly, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "I think I'm okay now." 

Natasha still helps him stand up, to make sure he doesn't fall over, and once she's sure he's fine, she lets go of his arm. Bucky cups some water in his hands and rinses his mouth before splashing some water on his face. He's thankful when Natasha hands him a paper towel to dry off his face. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees that he still looks pale, and he has dark circles under his eyes, which are red from throwing up. He then puts down the toilet seat and sits on top of it, rubbing his forehead since throwing up gave him a headache.

"Do you think you're ready to go back outside?" Natasha asks him softly. It was weird for him to see Natasha being all gentle with someone who wasn't Clint; even though she thinks she hides this tenderness she shows Clint from the other Avengers.

"I don't know," Bucky replies. He then adds softly, "I feel embarrassed."

"Hey, no need to feel embarrassed," she says, rubbing his shoulder. "They won't say anything; they were really worried about you. But if you want to stay in here, we can."

"I think I'll just go outside," Bucky says, slowly standing up from the seat. Natasha smiles at him and opens the door. She expects to see Tony and Bruce still standing there, but she's relieved for Bucky's sake that they aren't; that probably would have embarrassed him.

They walk back to the main area of the jet and see that Bruce and Tony are sitting in their seats, looking as if nothing had happened, but Natasha notices the bucket and ginger ale that had been placed next to Bucky's seat, which even had a blanket and pillow next to it. Natasha quickly realized that they had put this stuff in her seat so Bucky could lie down, but it didn't bother her, since she could just sit next to Tony on the other side.

"Hey Barnes, glad you could join us," Tony says lightly, hoping that humor could help Bucky feel a bit better and not embarrassed. Thankfully, it works as Bucky cracks a small smile and laughs lightly. "Um, Banner and I set up a little area for you, nothing huge, just some ginger ale and a bucket if you feel bad again. Oh and some blankets and a pillow. Nothing much, just something for you for about another hour and a half until we get back to New York."

"What happened to the training?" Bucky asks as he lies down and wraps himself in the nice, fluffy blanket.

"Oh, um it got cancelled, so we're going back to the tower," Bruce says, looking up from his phone, appearing to be hiding something.

"Okay, so what's actually going on?" Bucky asks. "And don't just say Fury just cancelled it, because that's not his style."

"Oh, um no that's what he-" Bruce starts, but Tony interrupts him.

"Okay, so Cap may or may not have called, and I accidentally let it slip that you got sick," Tony says. "Now, I'm not sure what he did, but five minutes later, Coulson called and said the training was cancelled and to come back to New York."

"Dammit, Steve I can take care of myself," Bucky sighs, earning a laugh from the others.

\----------------

They get back to New York without Bucky getting sick again, although he did come pretty close whenever they hit some turbulence and when they landed. The ride back to the tower is pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Tony wanted to show Bucky his music by blasting it in the car and singing along.

However, as soon as they got back to the tower, Bucky was barely through the door before Steve came running up to him and hugging him, before saying, "Oh my god, Buck are you okay? I was so worried about you flying without me and then I call Tony and find out you had gotten sick; I immediately called Fury and made him cancel. I don't want you training if you're not feeling good, baby."

"Stevie, thank you for you concern," Bucky says, laughing at how worried his boyfriend gets, "but I can take care of myself. No need to call Fury and make him cancel a training exercise. It was probably just some airsickness, or maybe Nat's sandwich just didn't agree with me. I'm fine Stevie. Baby, don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles, old man."

"Buck, you're literally older than me," Steve sighs, rolling his eyes. "I just worry about you, baby, because I love you and I'm scared of losing you again. Today we're not going to do anything, we're just going to watch some movies and I made you some soup. I found the recipe for the soup your ma used to make. It's not as good as hers, but I tried and it's pretty good. Oh, and I also made you some ginger tea."

Steve goes to kiss Bucky, but Bucky stops him, "Easy, Rogers, might I remind you that I puked an hour ago and I still haven't been able to brush my teeth."

Steve wrinkles his nose and settles for kissing Bucky on the cheek before leading him to the kitchen to have some soup. Steve fills about half of a bowl with the soup and hands it to Bucky. "I only gave you half a bowl, so we can make sure it doesn't upset your stomach. Here's some tea."

"Thanks, Stevie, it's amazing," Bucky says as he swallows a large spoonful of soup. "Babe, you don't need to worry, I feel fine. It was probably just motion sickness or something I just needed to get out of my system like I said before; nothing serious."

"I knew that you didn't look too good this morning, I should have said something sooner," Steve says. _Oh great._ Bucky thinks, rolling his eyes. _The worried rambling starts._ "You looked pretty pale this morning, and you didn't even want the breakfast I made. Oh my god, let me check your forehead."

Bucky sulks as Steve touches his forehead and cheek before pulling a thermometer out of nowhere and sticking it in his mouth, while an amused Sam watches while Tony snickers.

"Okay, so your temperature is normal, that's good," Steve says. "Does anything else hurt you? "

"My head is starting to hurt from all this worrying you're doing," Bucky replies, sipping his tea. Steve sighs before kissing Bucky on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a barbecue and invite certain guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a geneticist or a German-speaker, so please do not come after me if I get something wrong.

Steve and Bucky sit cuddled up on the couch watching a movie with Clint and Natasha. Steve and Bucky have never seen it and aren't really paying attention. It's some movie about a random hotel with creepy twins. Steve was a bit iffy about them watching a horror film when Bucky wasn't feeling that great, but Bucky insisted it was fine. However, Steve noticed that Bucky's only picking at his slice of plain pizza- weird, since Bucky's always loved meat-lover's- and how he's looking just slightly pale.

"Baby, you okay?" Steve whispers in Bucky's ear. "Is the pizza bad? Do you feel sick again?"

"I'm fine Stevie, just not that hungry," Bucky replies. "The pizza's fine."

"Buck, I know when you lie," Steve says. "You look pale, baby."

"Fine, I'm just feeling a bit nauseous," Bucky sighs. "It's probably nothing though."

"Hey guys, whatcha watching?" Tony asks, sitting next to Steve and Bucky, with Bruce next to him, carrying two more pizza boxes. "Ooh, _The Shining_ always a classic. You guys want some more pizza, they gave us two free everything pizzas?"

Tony has the streaming box of pizza practically under Bucky's nose, and he recoils as his head begins to spin and feels the nausea ratchet up a few notches. The strong smell of onions and some other toppings, combined with the bloodbath on the screen is suddenly a bit too much for Bucky.

"Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back," he says as calmly as he can muster while he feels the cold sweat break out on his skin as his body gets hot and his stomach roils. He gets up slowly and walks out of the room until they can't see him, then he quickly runs into the bathroom and shuts the door. He braces himself against the sink and takes some deep breaths to calm his stomach a bit. He suddenly hiccups and ducks his head to retch over the sink. He then spits in the sink and takes a deep breath of relief when it seems that the nausea has subsided for a bit, but he decides to stay in here for a little bit so as to not take any chances. Then someone knocks on the door.

"Hey, Buck, you okay in there?" he hears Steve ask through the door.

"Come in," Bucky says. Steve is by his side before he even finishes the sentence.

"Are you okay? Did you throw up? Are you gonna throw up again? Here let's sit by the toilet," Steve asks, practically radiating worry and concern. Bucky nearly laughs at how worried his boyfriend gets over him and smiles because of how much he loves Steve and how much he feels loved and cared for by Steve.

"I feel okay now, just got a little nauseous back there and didn't want to risk puking all over you guys," Bucky laughs. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't need to throw up, since I got pretty close earlier, before going back out. The movie must have gotten to me a bit, or maybe that pizza Tony brought us."

"Oh, I'm sorry the movie upset you," Steve says, frowning. "You wanna just go to our room and just cuddle and continue watching that series we started on Netflix?"

"Steve, are you asking me to Netflix and Chill?" Bucky asks, smirking.

"There will be no 'chilling', just cuddling," Steve says, smiling and rolling his eyes. He then puts his arm around Bucky and kisses his cheek before saying, "C'mon, let's go tell the others we're turning in early tonight."

They walk back to the movie room and Steve says, "Hey guys, sorry but we're going to turn in a bit early tonight."

Clint, Natasha, and Bruce nod in understanding, whereas Tony whistles and says, "Okay, just use protection. We don't need any super soldier-assassin hybrids running around."

"Very funny, Stark," Bucky says, clearly unamused before he and Steve leave and go to their room. Since they're both already in their pajamas, Bucky climbs into their bed while Steve turns on the TV and sets up Netflix.

Steve then crawls into bed next to Bucky and puts his arm around Bucky. "So what do you wanna watch?" Steve asks. "I keep hearing about that show _Orange is the New Black_ from Natasha. Do you want to start watching it?"

"Yeah, if you want," Bucky says, yawning at the end of his sentence. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm pretty tired."

Steve turns off the TV and kisses Bucky's forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Buck? Tomorrow we have the Memorial Day Barbecue that Tony planned, but we can always raincheck if you feel sick."

"I'm just tired, Stevie," Bucky says. "Can we just cuddle?"

"Of course, Buck," Steve says, turning off his light and getting under the covers with Bucky. Steve faces Bucky and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Bucky then puts his hands in Steve's hair and they just admire each other for a bit before falling asleep.

\----------------

When Bucky wakes up the next day, he sees that Steve isn't next to him. Bucky looks over at the clock on Steve's nightstand and sees that it's already almost two o'clock. I definitely slept too long. Bucky thinks to himself as he rubs his eyes, feeling a headache already. He gets out of bed and decides to go get some tea for the slight queasiness he feels starting in his stomach. However, when we walks into the kitchen he is greeted by absolute chaos. T'Challa is furiously mixing something in a bowl that Sam pours bananas into, Natasha is tasting some red mixture before nodding and pouring some beef into the pot, Bruce is chopping up some lettuce, and Steve is sucking his finger.

"Oh hi, Bucky," Steve says, smiling and going over to kiss Bucky. "I just made some of that apple cake you like. The one with the custard sauce. Burnt my finger taking it out of the oven, but it's fine now. Oh, and the Guinness Cake is almost done cooling down, do you wanna help me frost it?"

Before Bucky can even say anything, Tony and Clint burst into the kitchen holding a bunch of shopping bags. "Okay, so we got like forty pounds of ground beef, twenty pounds of ground turkey, twenty packs of hot dogs, about forty packs of each type of bun, and all of the condiments anyone could want- we even found some of that purple ketchup." Bucky may not know a lot about this century, but he knows that ketchup shouldn't be _purple_. Bucky swallows and remembers why he came to the kitchen in the first place.

Bucky goes over to the pantry and grabs some ginger tea, mentally thanking Sam for restocking the cabinets with tea yesterday. He heats up some water in the microwave, since the entire stove is being used, and places the tea bag into the water. He grabs the mug and walks around the kitchen to see what everyone else making. Sam is helping T'Challa make a banana pudding while his ice pops are in the freezer, Bruce is making a salad, and Natasha is making borsht. Bucky feels his mouth water when he smells the borsht; Natasha always makes it really good and Bucky loves it, but now he feel like he _needs_ it. 

"Natasha, is okay if I have some of that?" Bucky asks, feeling his eyes widen. 

"Yeah, you can have some later, when everyone else does," Natasha replies, chuckling. "Besides, it's still really hot and tastes better after sitting for a few hours."

"Oh okay," Bucky says, feeling his heart sink a little bit. 

"You can have a spoonful if you want though, just to try it out," Natasha says, holding a spoon out to him. He nods and takes the spoon, practically moaning when the stew touches his tongue. 

"Oh my god, it's amazing," Bucky says, licking everything off the spoon as Natasha chuckles.

\----------------

Bucky never really liked when Tony threw parties. They were always too loud, with too many people, and most times people looked scared of him. The parties would always make him feel extremely uncomfortable, and he would usually come for a bit just to be polite before leaving early.

However, that wasn't the case with this party.

The music wasn't at an obnoxiously high volume, there wasn't an insanely large group of people, and thankfully those people didn't look scared of him. Bucky felt like he fit right in with this group; there was one man made entirely of metal and a blue woman.

Bucky was standing by the bar area drinking a ginger ale when a British voice says, "Cleft chin, genetic mutation."

Bucky spins around to see a pretty handsome guy standing next to him and looking at him. "What?" Bucky asks.

"You have a cleft chin," he says. "It's a genetic mutation caused by a dominant gene and lack of a recessive gene. The chin has this 'cleft' when-"

"Really Charles, I turn my back for two seconds and I see you talking to someone else about their genetic mutations," says a taller blonde man, who rolls his eyes and smiles at Charles. Then, he notices Bucky and his mouth drops open and his eyes widen.

"Holy shit, Charles, it's Bucky Barnes," the man says, breathlessly. Then, he shakes Bucky's hand and says, "Mr. Barnes, I'm Erik, Erik Lehnsherr, oh my god, I just want to say thank you for your service I admire you Mr. Barnes, oh my god Steve Rogers."

Bucky turns from shaking the man, Erik's, hand to see that Steve has appeared right next to him.

"Yes, that's me," Steve says, smiling at Erik.

"Oh my god, Charles," Erik says, shaking Steve's hand. "Mr. Rogers, sorry about your shield back in '44, I was frightened. Did you ever get it fixed?"

_Oh, Erik._ Bucky thinks, the memory hitting him like a truck. Back in 1944, they were on a mission when they heard that the Nazis were making a weapon, so when they went to the location, they found a young boy who screamed when they came in and raised his hands and dented Steve's shield. His name was Erik Lehnsherr.

"Erik, calm down, dear, your blood pressure," Charles says, sighing.

"Ficken my blood pressure!" Erik exclaims. "Charles, _Captain America and Sergeant Barnes_ are standing right in front of us. Peter! Wanda! Come here!"

Within two seconds, a teenage boy with silver hair and a girl with long brown hair are standing next to Erik.

Erik beams at them and says, "These are our children, Peter and Wanda. They're twins. Children, this is Captain America and Sergeant Barnes."

"It's nice to meet you," Wanda says, smiling shyly at the two of them. Peter, however, was anything but shy.

"It's nice to meet you. Our dad, well, our magnetic dad, loves you guys. He tells us all the time about how he admired you when he was a boy, and how he-" Peter says, talking rapidly until Erik cuts him off with a look that could kill.

"Wanda, would you and Peter go get your father a water, please?" Charles asks. Wanda and Peter nod and wave goodbye before going off to get the water.

"Oh, teenagers," Erik sighs. "They're quite a handful, yes, but I wouldn't trade this life for anything. Because of your heroic deeds, I was able to get out of Auschwitz, meet my wonderful husband, and have two beautiful children. Thank you."

"It was no problem, really," Steve says. "I'm glad to see how happy you are and what a wonderful family you have."

As Steve and Erik discuss family and domestic life, Bucky feels himself getting a bit emotional at the thought of having a family with Steve. 

_You'd both make wonderful parents. _Bucky hears in his head and looks around to see who said that. He sees Charles smiling at him before he hears something else. _Do not be alarmed, I'm a telepath, but I assure you I am not digging through your mind. You're just projecting. Would you like to go somewhere to talk?_ Bucky nods and Charles whispers something to Erik before kissing his cheek and leading Bucky to a table in the corner.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, life has been pretty hectic lately. I've had a musical and a shit-ton of tests before the break, but I'll probably be able to post this weekend. So how are you liking the story so far? What do you think of the little cross-over I did with Cherik?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Charles talk and Bucky learns what's happening to him.

"Sorry about my husband," Charles chuckles as they sit on a bench off in the corner. "He just really loved you and your boyfriend when he was younger."

"It's no problem," Bucky says as he sips some of his water. "It's nice to know that I've made a positive difference in someone's life."

Charles looks at him strangely before saying, "What was done to you for seventy years was not your fault and it wasn't even you. And you're not a broken person. There's so much more to you than that."

Bucky feels a bit vulnerable and uncomfortable about the fact that this man can get into his head. Hydra used to do that. Bucky can feel his stomach churning.

Charles seems to pick up on this and he immediately says, "Oh I'm so sorry about how forward I'm being. I promise you that I was not looking into your mind. You just think very loudly. I promise that I tried not to hear them, but it's hard."

Charles smiles a genuine, warm smile that causes Bucky to smile back, until his stomach starts feeling worse. Bucky frowns and places a hand on his stomach. _What is wrong with me?_ Bucky thinks to himself. _I thought I couldn't get sick._ Even before Hydra, Bucky pretty much never got sick, and if he did, it was something small. But now, he felt awful; he felt really nauseous and everything felt too hot and he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead.

"Oh dear lord, are you feeling alright?" Charles asks in concern, noticing how Bucky had gone completely white and was sweating bullets.

"No," Bucky groans, swallowing. "I think I'm gonna throw up..."

"Oh um, okay," Charles says, standing up. "Here let me help you up, I saw a bathroom on the way in. It'll be fine, don't worry."

Charles helps Bucky up and walks him quickly to the bathroom, while Bucky keeps a hand close to his mouth. As soon as they get to the bathroom, Bucky immediately goes into one of the stalls and locks the door. He kneels in front of the toilet and waits for it to happen. _It's alright. Don't be embarrassed. I don't mind. I have two children and run a school, I've seen everything._ Charles says in his mind. _Just relax your body and calm your mind._

Bucky relaxes and gags. He gags again and makes the mistake of opening his eyes to see a long string of spit; that causes his stomach to flip and he lurches forward and throws up. He takes a shuddering breath and throws up some more. He couldn't stop gagging and coughing, and it was even worse because it wasn't like he hadn't eaten a lot that day. He had eaten three bowls of borsht, an unknown amount of cotton candy and ice cream, some banana pudding, some of the desserts Steve made, and two burgers. It all definitely looked a lot better before. 

When Bucky's stomach finally calms down enough, he wipes his mouth and the toilet seat before throwing the paper into the toilet and flushing. He slowly gets up, unlocks the door, and goes out. He knows there's nothing wrong with getting sick, but he still can't bring himself to look at Charles. He walks over to the sink and cups some water into his hands and rinses his mouth and washes his face.

"Here, you might want some of this," Charles says. Bucky brings himself to look at Charles, who is offering him a piece of mint gum.

"Thanks," Bucky says, surprised at how _wrecked_ his voice sounds. He sounds worse than the time he gave Steve, like, 18 blowjobs last year on his birthday. 

"It's no problem," Charles says. "Are you ready to go back outside?"

"Can we just sit here for a bit?" Bucky asks, plopping down on the couch. Why Tony put a couch in a bathroom, he'll never know.

"Oh, yes of course," Charles says, sitting next to Bucky. "Do you need me to get you anything? Some ginger ale, water, an ice pop?"

"An ice pop would be nice," Bucky says tiredly, propping his head up on his metal hand.

"Okay, I'll be gone for two minutes, just wait here," Charles says, leaving to go get Bucky his ice pop.

Bucky doesn't remember closing his eyes but he's being shaken awake by someone. He opens his eyes and sees Steve kneeling in front of him holding an ice pop.

"Hey Stevie," Bucky says.

"Are you okay, baby?" Steve asks, feeling Bucky's forehead and running his hand through Bucky's hair. "Charles told me that you got sick."

"Yeah, probably just ate too much food," Bucky says, taking the ice pop from Steve and starting to suck on it.

"I'm worried about you, Buck," Steve sighs, sitting down next to Bucky. "Should we have Bruce check you out?"

"I don't know Steve," Bucky sighs. "You know how I am with medical stuff."

"I know, baby, I know," Steve says, holding Bucky close to him. "After what Hydra did to you, I can't blame you. But I just want us to make sure that you're okay. That you don't have ebola or zika or another one of those crazy new viruses."

"I don't have ebola or zika, Steve," Bucky chuckles, before wincing at how raw his throat feels.

"Do you want to go back out to the party?" Steve asks, brushing a piece of hair out of Bucky's face.

Bucky determines how he feels before shaking his head sadly. "I still really don't feel too good. And I'm really tired. I'm sorry, Stevie."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Buck," Steve says, kissing his forehead. "C'mon, let's go to our room."

\----------------

Steve wakes up in the middle of the night when he feels Bucky tossing and turning in bed next to him. Steve rubs his eyes and turns to look at Bucky, who has just sat up in bed.

"Bucky," Steve says, his voice deep from sleep, "what's wrong? Bad dream?"

"Ugh," Bucky groans. Steve turns on his small bed-side light so he can see what's wrong with Bucky.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Steve asks, cupping Bucky's face in his hands. Bucky's face was cold and clammy, and had a greenish tint to it.

"Ugh, I don't know," Bucky groans, before his eyes go wide. "I- I don't feel well."

Steve watches as Bucky quickly untangles himself from the covers and rushes to the bathroom with one hand clutching his stomach and the other over his mouth. Steve got out of bed, yawning and stretching, seeing that it was almost three in the morning. _This is going to be a long night._ Steve thinks to himself as he walks into the ensuite bathroom where Bucky is puking his guts out. Steve grabs a hair-tie from the counter before sitting down next to Bucky. He grabs Bucky's hair and pulls it into a messy bun to keep it out of his face before he starts rubbing Bucky's back in soothing circles. When Bucky finally catches a break, Steve hears him say something in the bowl.

"What was that?" Steve asks.

"I think I might have eaten something bad," Bucky says, turning to look at Steve. "Or I just overdid it with all the food. Oh god."

Steve winces when Bucky gets sick again. Bucky had looked awful after throwing up, and Steve could tell that he was exhausted. He just hoped Bucky would feel better soon.

\----------------

"Late night, Capsicle?" Tony asks, smirking as Steve tiredly slumps into a chair with some black coffee in his hand.

"Hardly got any sleep," Steve says, taking a sip of his coffee. "Bucky's sick."

The smirk immediately drops off Tony's face and is replaced by concern. "Oh is he okay? I can have JARVIS run some tests to make sure he's fine. Maybe Bruce can see him in the medical bay. Does he need anything from the store? Pepper, Clint, and Natasha just left, I can tell them to pick up something."

"Thank you, Tony," Steve says, smiling at showing caring his friend is, even though he tries to hide it. "Actually, may you please text them to get some ginger tea and crackers? We're all out. Oh, and some plums for when Bucky's feeling better. Those always cheer him up."

"You got it, Cap," Tony says. "JARVIS, please add ginger tea, crackers, and plums to the shopping list. Thank you."

"Hey guys."

Steve and Tony turn to see Bucky standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking terrible. His hair is a sweaty mess, his eyes are red and have dark rings around them, and he's white as a sheet of paper.

"Buck, what are you doing out of bed?" Steve asks, getting up from his chair.

"I-I started feeling...strange, so I came to a-" Bucky is cut off when suddenly his knees buckle and he passes out. Steve rushes over and prevents Bucky from falling to the floor, before picking him up bridal-style. 

"Tony, I think maybe it's time to see Bruce."

\----------------

When Bucky wakes up, the first thing he realizes is that he's not in his room. He's about to start freaking out, but then sees Steve sitting right next to him, with Bruce standing at the foot of the bed. Bucky looks around and sees that he's in the medical bay and that he's lying in a bed with and IV in his arm. He shudders at the needle and quickly looks away.

"Hey, Bucky, how are you feeling?" Bruce asks.

"Tired," Bucky says, his voice sounding rough. "But a bit better than before."

"Hey, baby," Steve says, holding Bucky's hand. "Bruce says that he thinks he knows what's making you so sick, but he wanted to wait for you to wake up before sharing it with us."

"Okay, so Bucky, you told me that during your time with Hydra, that you were experimented on, is that correct?" Bruce asks.

Bucky nods.

"Well, I think that might have something to do with this," Bruce says. "So, I ran several tests to make sure everything was fine and that the nausea and vomiting weren't an indicator of something serious. Well, I found two things in your tests. One isn't that serious, and the other will change both of your lives."

"What's wrong with me?" Bucky asks quietly.

"Well," Bruce starts, "your blood sugar levels were a bit too low, which was why you fainted, but I'm fixing that with the IV, and the second test detected high levels of hCG in the blood."

"What does that mean?" Steve and Bucky ask at the same time.

Bruce removes his glasses before sighing and saying, "Bucky, I think you might be pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky try to wrap their heads around the news they have received and discuss different possible courses of action they might take.
> 
> Warning: This chapter will talk a lot about Bucky's time with Hydra, as well as mention of abortion and miscarriage.

The room is so silent that you could probably hear a strand of hair fall to the floor. Bucky just lies there frozen, Steve is sitting in a chair, frozen in shock, and Bruce is just awkwardly standing there, feeling uncomfortable. 

The silence stops when Steve gets up and starts pacing back and forth across the room, breathing hard enough that if Bucky didn't know any better, he's think Steve was about to have an asthma attack or something of the sort. Steve stops for a second to quickly look at Bucky, then his stomach, before going back to pacing and running his hand through his hair.

"How?" is all Steve manages to choke out when he finally sits back down.

"Um, when two people love each other very much...," Bruce says awkwardly, trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"How can Bucky get pregnant?" Steve asks, running a hand over his face. "Bucky, do you k- hey you okay?"

Bucky is staring straight ahead, white as a sheet, with his hands clenching the bed. Steve can hear Bucky take shallow breaths and can see how stiff Bucky is, the same way he gets whenever...

_Oh. Oh poor Bucky._

"Buck," Steve calls, softly running his thumb over Bucky's hand. "Shhh, in and out, in and out."

They wait until Bucky's breathing has evened out and he no longer looks two seconds away from freaking out or breaking the bed with his metal hand before Bruce asks him a question.

"James," Bruce says, "did Hydra have anything to do with this?"

Bucky bites his lip and nods, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Can you talk about it with us?" Bruce asks. "Or would you prefer to talk to someone else?"

"Um, I'll talk a bit," Bucky says before drawing a shaky breath. "When I wasn't on a mission, they would experiment on me when I was in cryo. Sometimes they would experiment on me when I wasn't as well. This was one of those times. I remember that they had been talking about making more super soldiers and that I would be their 'carrier.' Next thing I know, I'm waking up with horrible stomach pain and look up to see them putting things into my body and I could _feel_ them in my body, moving things arou- oh god, can you pass me that trashcan?"

Bruce rushes over with the trashcan and hands it to Bucky, who sticks his head inside and promptly begins to choke and heave. Steve rubs his hand up and down Bucky's back until he finishes throwing up. Bruce takes the trashcan from Bucky and places it in the sink.

"Sorry," Bucky whispers. "Um, I don't remember what happened next, because I passed out, but I remember that they never ended up using me for that since I guess they were worried about slowing me down on missions or leaving me out of cryo for too long. Instead they just got other people that they made into super soldiers." Bucky takes a shuddering breath and rubs his flesh hand over his face. "God, just when I thought I was finally going to be free from Hydra..."

"Hey, Buck, deep breath," Steve says softly, grabbing Bucky's hand and taking deep breaths with him until he was a bit more calm. 

"We need to discuss what course of action you two would like to take," Bruce says softly, trying to not upset either of them. "If you would like to have this child, or..."

 _Terminate the pregnancy._ Bucky thinks to himself. "No, I'm keeping it," Bucky says seriously. "This baby did nothing wrong and, you know what? The way that this is possible might be horrible, but I want this baby. I thought I would never be able to have a family, and this is my chance. Steve are you okay with this?"

"Of course, Bucky," Steve says, with tears in his eyes. "Oh god, Buck, we're having a baby. A baby, Buck. A small child. A- oh I need to sit down." Steve sits down and closes his eyes, taking several deep breaths. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in. Oh god, Buck, I'm so happy for us. We're going to have a family."

"Congratulations, guys," Bruce says, smiling at the couple. "Now, would you like to see your baby?"

Bucky nods so hard that Steve worries about him getting whiplash. Bruce rolls a large machine over to them and turns it on before he squirts some cold gel onto Bucky's stomach. He then grabs a wand-like thing and moves it over the gel. They see something move in the darkness on the screen and hear a loud thumping noise.

"That noise is the heartbeat," Bruce explains. "Hmm, you know what, it sounds a bit strange, let me check something." Bruce moves the wand around a bit more as Bucky feels his heart race as he looks at Steve in concern. _What if their baby isn't healthy? What if he or she dies?_

"Huh, well what do you know," Bruce says, smiling at the couple. 

"What is it?" Bucky asks quietly.

"Well, the heartbeat sounded strange because, you see that right there," Bruce says, pointing at the screen; Bucky can't really see anything but he nods, "well, usually, there would be one dot, but here you can see two. So the heartbeat was really two heartbeats. Congratulations, you guys are having twins!"

At that, Steve pales and hits the floor.

\----------------

This time, it's Steve waking up in the bed, with Bucky sitting in the chair concerned and Bruce holding some smelling salts under his nose. He suddenly remembers _why_ he passed out and feels himself start to smile.

"Stevie, you punk, you scared me half to death," Bucky says, laughing, but concern is visible in his eyes.

"God, I'm pretty embarrassed," Steve says, blushing.

"Don't be, Steve," Bruce says. "Fainting is a completely normal reaction for men who learn they're going to be fathers. I imagine it must be a lot to take in."

"How far along are you?" Steve asks, sitting up.

"Well, judging by the size of the babies and the morning sickness, I'd say around eight to nine weeks," Bruce says, removing his glasses.

"So I guess isn't wasn't birthday sex," Bucky jokes, smirking, causing Steve to sigh and Bruce to pretend he didn't just hear his two friends talk about their sex life.

"Hey Bruce, could you keep this hush-hush for a while?" Bucky asks. "I want to wait to tell everyone when there's less of a chance of..." The word _miscarriage_ goes unspoken but it still hangs in the air, haunting the three of them. Steve knew that Bucky's mom had had a miscarriage after Bucky and how much it had torn her apart, from what Bucky had told him.

"Of course, it's not my place to tell," Bruce says, smiling. "Also, patient confidentiality."

"Thank you," Bucky says, walking over to Bruce and hugging him. This takes Bruce by surprise, since Bucky usually doesn't hug anyone that isn't Steve or Natasha, and it's no secret that Bucky tends to be wary of medical personnel, such as himself. Bit, the hug is welcome, and Bruce returns it. 

"Okay, so for another month or so, you'll probably still be experiencing some morning sickness," Bruce says, causing Bucky to groan. "The best advice I can give is to try and eat a little something, like saltines, before you get out of bed in oder to help with any nausea. Ginger or peppermint anything will be your best friend for the next few weeks. Also, drink gatorade or pedialyte on days that you throw up a lot, so you don't get dehydrated, or you can make some popsicles from the gatorade if you can't keep anything down. Oh, also, take these vitamins and make sure you're eating a good diet, but feel free to give into any cravings you might have. And obviously, no smoking or drinking. Um, sex is fine, but don't do anything too strenuous." Bruce then hands Bucky his vitamins before walking the couple to the door and saying, "Okay, so come see me here again next month, but feel free to come sooner if you any questions or concerns; my door is always open. And congrats again."

Steve and Bucky thank Bruce before going back to their room. As soon as they get inside, Bucky plops down on the bed with a large smile on his face. Steve climbs in next to Bucky and wraps him in his arms. The two start kissing, which eventually becomes making out. Then, Bucky starts to unzip his hoodie and then moves onto remove Steve's shirt. They then proceed to remove the rest of each others' clothes.

"Is the lube still in the drawer?" Steve asks, biting back a moan as Bucky sucks a hickey onto his neck.

"Should be," Bucky says. 

"You sure you want to do this?" Steve asks as he slicks up his fingers with lube, worrying about Bucky and the babies.

"Damn sure," Bucky breathes out as Steve inserts two fingers into him. Steve starts scissoring him as Bucky continues to suck at Steve's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. When Bucky's loose enough, Steve puts some more lube into his hands and rubs it onto his dick before entering Bucky, who moans as Steve starts moving slowly. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve's waist and gasps as Steve hits his spot, digging his nails into Steve's muscular back.

"Faster, Stevie, _faster_!" Bucky yells out. Steve grunts and picks up the pace, thrusting faster into Bucky, who moans loudly and digs his nails into his back before flipping them over so he's on top.

"Mm, faster Buck," Steve grunts, grabbing Bucky's ass as he bounces on Steve's dick. Steve tugs on Bucky's hair, causing him to sigh loudly as he tosses his head back.

"I'm close, Stevie," Bucky breathes out.

"Me too," Steve grunts as Bucky continues to grind and bounce his hips. Steve caresses Bucky's gorgeous thighs, before squeezing them as he comes inside Bucky, who then comes all over Steve's stomach and chest. Bucky rides them both out through their orgasms before removing himself from Steve and lying down next to him, both of them breathing heavily. Steve pulls Bucky close to him and kisses the side of his head. 

"You're so gorgeous, Buck," Steve says softly, with tears in his eyes. "I'm so happy to be starting a family with you."

"Stevie, we're going to have two babies," Bucky sighs happily. 

"I know, Buck," Steve says, smiling and kissing Bucky's forehead. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve try to hide the pregnancy from their friends. Easier said than done.

Bucky and Steve thought it would be easier to hide the pregnancy from the rest of their friends until they were ready to tell them, but it was proving to be no easy task.

It all started in the yoga class that Bruce had started to help the other Avengers relax and de-stress. Bucky was a regular at this class, as well as Pepper, who sometimes dragged Tony along. Bucky loved doing yoga; he loved how in-control of his body he felt- something he hadn't felt for those seventy horrible years with HYDRA- and he loved that yoga really made him feel relaxed and it did relieve some of the stress and make him feel good. He might even go as far to say that the yoga even kept the morning sickness at bay. But mostly, he loved trying out new positions, seeing what different way he could move his body today.

Pepper and Bruce had started alternating who taught the class, and today Pepper was teaching them. At the moment, she was showing them a rather complicated-looking position, and Bucky was determined to get it right.

Until Bruce stopped him.

"Bruce, what the hell?" Bucky hisses quietly, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. "I'm trying to get this position."

"James," Bruce whispers, "I don't think you should be doing such a complicated pose in your _condition_."

"James, Bruce, is there a problem?" Pepper asks, in a sweet-sounding, no-nonsense voice. 

"No, Pepper, there is no problem, I'm just trying to get the pose right," Bucky says, side-glaring at Bruce.

"Actually," Bruce interjects, "I was just worried, from a medical standpoint, that maybe Bucky shouldn't be doing this pose, since he, uh, hurt his hamstring the other day."

"Okay," Pepper says, before turning to Bucky, "if you need to sit this one out, don't worry. There's nothing wrong with needing to take a break. It is good to take a break every now and then, _right Tony_?"

"Whoa, I just came out to have a good time and I'm feeling so attacked right now," Tony says. putting his hands up in defense.

"Okay, Tony," Pepper sighs. "Let's try a different pose now. I think you guys will like this next one."

\----------------

The next time something happens, they had all been hanging out at the tower on a Friday night, which was something that Tony had them do whenever they had a chance between missions or if they had some downtime. Bucky always enjoyed these things- there wasn't a lot of people, there was nice music, good food, and of course, alcohol. Bucky and Steve couldn't get drunk unless they drank some of Thor's alcohol, but Bucky did still enjoy the taste of some of the cocktails Tony or Natasha whipped up.

Obviously though, now he can't drink those cocktails, because Bruce felt that although he was immune to alcohol, they were both concerned about as to whether or not the babies were, and decided it would be best to not take any chances.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed to Natasha.

"James, you don't want a Screwdriver?" Natasha asks as she opens up some orange juice. Bucky can feel Steve tense next to him; Bucky has always enjoyed Screwdrivers and Natasha makes the best ones.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll just have a Shirley Temple," Bucky replies. "I've had a bit of a headache all day." This isn't a lie, since the morning sickness has interrupted his sleep and causes him to feel exhausted and dizzy for hours after.

"Oh, okay, I'll make sure to put in extra cherries," Natasha replies, looking suspicious but not questioning.

 _I can't believe I can't drink for nine months._ Bucky thinks to himself as he places a hand on his stomach. _I can't believe I'm having a baby. Well, two babies._ Bucky chuckles to himself as he remembers the conversation he and Steve had last night about baby names. Steve had suggested Hope and Liberty as possible baby names, to which Bucky had immediately rejected. 

Bucky is then dragged out of his thoughts when Nat places his Shirley Temple in front of him.

\----------------

In the end, it's Tony who discovers Bucky's condition one week later. 

It was the middle of the night and Tony was walking around the tower, unable to sleep, when he heard some strange gasping noises coming from Steve and Bucky's room. Steve was away on a mission for a few days, and Bucky had, as always, looked heartbroken when Steve had left. Steve had also looked more reluctant to leave Bucky than usual, but Tony had just assumed it was because of the whole puking thing on Bucky's last mission.

But, Tony digresses and he knocks lightly on the door. "James, you okay in there?"

Tony doesn't receive a response. Well, unless you count more gasping, choking noises as response. Worried that Bucky might be having some sort of panic attack, Tony opens the door and walks into the room, where he sees Bucky in bed, bent over a trashcan and gagging. Tony immediately rushes over and holds Bucky's hair out of his face so he doesn't get puke in it. 

"It's alright, James," Tony says, lightly patting Bucky's back as he starts throwing up. 

_He must have had a really bad panic attack._ Tony thinks to himself. _Or maybe something didn't agree with him, since sometimes things from Hydra still pop up. I'll ask JARVIS._

"JARVIS, why was no one notified that James was sick?" Tony asks, wincing as James pukes again.

"Sir, Mr. Barnes is not ill," the AI replies.

"Um, puking looks pretty ill to me," Tony replies.

"Sir, Mr. Barnes's current ailment is not due to an illness or any psychological reason, it is merely a common side-effect of his condition," JARVIS explains.

"Sorry, what condition is this?" Tony asks. He notices than Bucky seems to tense.

"Well, Sir, Mr. Barnes is pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts to figure out what's going on.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tony asks, Bucky still heaving next to him.

"Mr. Barnes is currently experiencing morning sickness due to his pregnancy, Sir," JARVIS repeats.

"Oh my god," Tony mutters to himself as he starts putting all of the pieces together in his mind: the sickness, the inability to do certain yoga poses, the no drinking screwdrivers, the way Steve was attached to James more than usual. "Well I'll be damned; we're going to have a super soldier-assassin hybrid running around here soon."

"Super soldier-assassin _hybrids_ ," Bucky replies weakly when he finishes, emphasizing the plural word. Tony raises his eyebrows.

"Twins?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you two known?"

"About a week and half."

"Can I be a godfather?"

Bucky rolls his eyes before smiling slightly and replying, "Yes, Tony, you can be a godfather."

"Awesome."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Bucky says, getting up from the bed, "I need to go stick my head in the toilet."

Bucky hopes that Tony doesn't follow him into the bathroom, but he's out of luck when he feels a hand on his back once he starts heaving again. Tony rubs his back and ties his hair out of his face, and is thankfully quiet. However, Bucky then hears Tony chuckle to himself and he lifts his head from the toilet questioningly. Tony asks, "So are the babies going to be called Babies America or the Winter Babies? Will they have matching outfits with Steve or you? Barnes, these are the real questions."

"If you hadn't been so nice to me moments ago, I would throw up on you," Bucky deadpans, before flushing the toilet and leaning back against the wall. Tony looks to be thinking to himself, and then suddenly gets up and exits the bathroom. Bucky closes his eyes, relieved to have some peace and quiet, when suddenly someone is tapping on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and sees that Tony is offering him a bottle of gatorade.

"Yeah, I don't want you to dehydrate, and your baby daddy always has gatorade lying around because he likes how it tastes, so here you go. You're welcome."

"Thank you," Bucky says, offering Tony a weak smile. Even though it didn't sound like much, Bucky knows that in Tony-speak, that means a lot. Bucky takes some small sips of the gatorade and lets his hand absentmindedly drift to his stomach.

"I'm not really an expert on this whole growing a human thing, but can you already the feel them?" Tony asks, sitting down in front of Bucky.

"Not yet," Bucky replies. "They're still too small. I guess it's more of a comfort thing for me. Almost as if I can feel them." Bucky notices that Tony keeps glancing down at his stomach. "Do you want to feel? I mean, you won't feel them yet, but if you want to touch, you can."

Tony nods casually, as if it was no big deal, but Bucky sees how his eyes light up as he places a hand on Bucky's recently softer stomach. Tony then asks, "How far along are you?"

"About ten weeks," Bucky replies. "We found out a week and a half ago. We wanted to wait to tell you guys."

"Are you feeling better?" Tony asks, looking at Bucky with concern.

"Eh, still a bit nauseous, but nothing new there. I can deal with it," Bucky replies casually as he stands back up and walks over to the sink to rinse out his mouth. He looks up at his reflection in the mirror and groans, "Ugh, I look like shit."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you just puked your guts out, no one looks great after that," Tony says, patting Bucky on the back.

"Yeah, and this whole puking thing hasn't allowed me to get much sleep," Bucky sighs. "And I sometimes want to eat something weirdly specific, but then I get nauseous when I look at it, and it was at least somewhat bearable when Stevie's here, but now he's not and he's out doing god-knows what..."

"Wait, Barnes, are you _crying_?"

"I'm not crying I'm just a little misty-eyed, okay?" Bucky cries. "You try growing two tiny humans and see how you feel!"

"Whoa, hey, I'm sorry," Tony raises his hands in defense. "There's no judgement here, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you need anything?"

"Well..." 

\----------------

Sam wakes up early to go for a run, like he always does, and then walks into the kitchen as usual to grab one of his smoothies. However, when he turns, he almost drops his smoothie when he sees one of the world's deadliest assassins sitting at the counter quietly and going to town on a small blueberry cheesecake. 

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaims, startled. "Man, we've got to get you a bell. What are you doing?"

"Eating," Bucky replies, with a look that screams _duh_.

"I can see that," Sam says, glancing down at the half-eaten cake. "I mean why are you just eating a cheesecake at like five in the morning? I thought your stomach was bothering you last night."

"My stomach's fine now," Bucky replies, eating another spoonful of cheesecake. "Besides, I was hungry."

"Oookay..." Sam says, eyeing Bucky a bit suspiciously. Bucky blinks at him and goes back to eating his cheesecake.

"Alright, Barnes, I picked up that ice cream that you tried last week and finished, by the way you owe me a quart of ice cream, those spicy lime red things that are in a purple bag, tacky I think, some plums, and those Little Debby cakes you wanted," Tony says, unloading several grocery bags onto the kitchen island. 

"What in the hell is going on?" Sam asks. "Are you throwing a party? Is it because Steve is coming home today and y'all are trying some new things out in the bedroom?"

Bucky nearly chokes on his cheesecake before replying casually, "Actually, I just ran out of snacks and Tony was going to the store, so I had him pick them up."

Sam stares at Bucky before sighing, shaking his head, and saying, "Whatever you're planning, I don't want to know. Do you want to come with me for a run in a bit?"

Bucky's about to reply that _hell yeah_ he'd _love_ to go for a run, but his stomach gurgles loudly and he's suddenly shooting up from his chair and bolting for the bathroom.

\----------------

"Hey," Natasha says softly, coming into the bathroom. Bucky opens his eyes and looks up at her from his spot on the floor where he has sprawled out in between bouts of nausea and puking. "You've been in here for almost two hours, I brought you some ginger tea."

"Thanks," Bucky replies, sitting up slowly, so he doesn't get dizzy and puke again (he learned that the hard way; he and Steve had had to discreetly dispose of the whole comforter set). He takes the hot drink from Natasha and nearly sighs in delight at how the tea soothes his stomach. 

"Hm, I thought that whole morning sickness thing was a myth, but I guess not," Natasha says casually, sitting down next to Bucky. 

Bucky chokes on his tea before asking, "How did you know?"

"I didn't, but I had a hunch," Natasha replies. "You and Steve have been more inseparable than usual recently, and you've been feeling sick, so at first I was worried that something was seriously wrong. Then I remembered that experiment that they did on you. Are you okay?"

Bucky lets out a long exhale before replying, "At first I was upset at how they still interfere with my life, but then it really hit me that Steve and I are having babies and that was kind of put on the back burner."

"Babies?" Natasha asks, tilting her head to the side, ever-observant.

"Yeah, twins," Bucky smiles weakly. "You know Stevie, always needing to go that extra step."

"Wow, James, congrats," Natasha says, smiling. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Yes, you're going to be a godmother," Bucky says, knowing that she wants to asks, but doesn't want to be too forward about it. Natasha positively _beams_ at him. "Don't say anything yet though, since I want to wait for when Steve comes back tonight. So far, only you, Bruce, and Tony know."

"How do Bruce and Tony know before me?" Natasha asks teasingly.

"Well, Bruce is the one who told me I was expecting," Bucky replies, "and Tony just found out at like two in the morning today because he heard me puking my guts out and JARVIS told him. It wasn't anything personal, don't worry."

"I know, James," Natasha says, standing up. "Are you feeling better or do you still want to wait here for a bit?"

"I think I can go out now, the tea helped a lot. Thanks for that by the way," Bucky says, taking Natasha's hand and getting up from the floor. He brushes his teeth and washes his face before they go back outside where Tony and Bruce are watching something on National Geographic while Sam and Clint are eating and talking about something.

"Ah, Winter lives," Tony says, lightly chuckling. His expression then changes to mild concern as he asks, "How are you feeling, Barnes?"

"Better," Bucky replies, feeling a bit embarrassed at all the attention directed at him, everyone wanting to know how he was feeling after very obviously throwing up.

"James, would you like a smoothie?" Bruce asks, starting to get up. "I would have made you one, but Tony told me it would be best to see what you wanted first."

"No thank you, Bruce, I'm good with my tea," Bucky replies, taking a sip of his tea. "Do any of you guys know what time Steve is coming home?"

Tony smirks and Bucky worries that he may spill the beans about the babies, but Tony just says, "Well, Barnes, eager to see Cap, are we? He should be coming back tonight, at least that's what I last heard."

As if on cue, JARVIS says, "Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting to land on the roof. Do I have permission to grant landing clearance?"

"Yeah," Tony replies, before turning back to Bucky. "Well, there ya go, Winter, your boyfriend's back."

Bucky rushes to the elevator and groans at how _long_ it takes the rest of them to get into the elevator. The elevator doesn't move nearly fast enough and Bucky strongly considers just getting out and climbing up the building himself, but they eventually make it to the roof. Steve is in the process of landing the jet, causing everyone's hair to blow around in the wind, making Bucky grateful that he tied his hair back. Bucky shields his eyes against the sun and watches Steve land. 

The second that Steve exits the plane, Bucky all but rushes over and kisses Steve, who lifts Bucky and twirls him around in an embrace. When Steve sets Bucky down to recompose himself, as he had gotten a bit short of breath and queasy, Bucky notices the fading black eye Steve has.

"What the hell happened?" Bucky nearly shouts, faintly touching the thankfully fading bruise.

"Oh, it was just the mission," Steve looks down, "I was caught a bit off-guard."

"Off-guard? _Off-guard!_ " Bucky _is_ shouting now and feels how his breathing has picked up. The other Avengers walk over and stare at the couple, unsure if they need to intervene or not.

"Buck, I can explain-"

"Don't 'Buck, I can explain' me, Rogers," Bucky's actually pissed. "You punk, I can't believe this. I thought you said it was a simple mission."

"It was," Steve says, still not meeting Bucky's gaze.

"Then explain your black eye!" Bucky exclaims. Then, Bucky suddenly has tears in his eyes and cries, "Stevie, you need to be careful. You can't leave these babies without a father before they've been born!"

"Aw, Buck, don't cry. I know, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time," Steve says, pulling Bucky close to him, just as Bucky hears someone, probably Sam, gasp. _Why is Sam being so dramatic?_ Bucky asks himself. Then his eyes go wide as he realizes what he just let slip.

_Fuck._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers deal with the news that there are two babies on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (I wasn't sure if I should put this, but I just wanted to check): this chapter involves a scene of Steve and Bucky talking about their sex life and some ~interesting~ things they've gotten up to together. Also, there is a nightmare sequence in this scene.

"So let me get this straight," Sam starts, "Hydra did some freaky experimental shit on you that made you able to have kids and you and Steve did the do and now you're knocked up with two super-soldier assassin hybrid babies?"

"To put it simply, yes," Bucky replies from his spot on Steve's lap. The whole team, with the exception of Thor, who was in Asgard, was sitting in the common room and having Steve and Bucky explain their current situation.

"And Bruce, Tony, and Natasha knew?" Clint asks.

"Yes, since Bruce was the one who told us, Tony found me throwing up, and Natasha put two and two together," Bucky replies. "And before anyone else asks, you all are godparents."

"Well, I'm very happy for the two of you," Pepper says, smiling. "If anyone should be parents, it's you two. James, how far along are you?"

"About ten weeks," Bucky replies. "We had wanted to wait a couple more weeks to tell you guys, but I accidentally let it slip."

"Have you been feeling alright?" Pepper asks, brows furrowing in concern. "Any morning sickness or anything?"

"Ugh, it shouldn't even be called morning sickness," Bucky groans. "Shit hits at any time of the day or night and interrupts my sleep. And when I finally _do_ get a full night's sleep, I'm still exhausted." Steve frowns at his language, but says nothing, knowing not to get in the way of these "pregnancy hormones" as Bruce had called them. Last time had involved Bucky yelling and storming off in a huff, with Steve then finding him an hour later sitting in Clint's spot on top of the fridge, crying and eating a pint of ice cream. 

"Oh, you poor thing," Pepper says, frowning. "Have you tried drinking some chamomile tea before bed?" Steve and Tony always love to see how Bucky and Pepper interact with each other; they have such a unique and wholesome relationship that has them bring out the tenderness in each other. 

"No, but I will," Bucky says, offering Pepper a small smile. "Thanks."

"I'm just so excited that we'll have two little babies around here in a few months," Pepper practically squeals. "Aw, Tony, now I kind of want one."

Tony nearly chokes on the coffee he's been drinking.

\----------------

"Damn, Buck," Steve sighs, coming out of the bathroom, "I think that's some of the best sex we've ever had. I've gotta admit I was worried about one or both of us slipping in the shower, but those handlebars and that shower seat sure came in handy."

Bucky licks his lips, which are still a bit swollen from sucking Steve off, and asks, "If you had to name the best time we had sex, what would it be?"

"Oh, that's easy," Steve replies, drying his hair with the towel. "Definitely the first time we did it, on the night before you left for the war."

"Oh, Steve, that was the most awkward thing we've ever done," Bucky says, hiding his face in embarrassment. "It could have been worse, mind you, _at least_ we had lube, but didn't we pop one of the mattress springs?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Steve replies, chuckling. "And remember that I nearly had an asthma attack in the middle of it?"

Bucky howls with laughter, before adding, "And remember our neighbor, the little old lady, what was her name? Mrs. Pinkerton, threatened to call the cops if we didn't 'quit our shenanigans and let her go the hell to sleep?' Ah, good times."

"I remember I was so scared that I would never see you again," Steve says, suddenly becoming serious. "And, I was sad because I loved you and I knew that we wouldn't be able to be together. But I guess, in some weird way, it worked out since we're here now and _can_ be together. But enough of that- what do you think was the best we've had?"

"Hmm," Bucky thinks, "probably, if my calculations are correct, when the babies were conceived. Remember that since no one was here in the tower we just did it everywhere? You were so naughty, Stevie."

"Oh my god," Steve's face goes pink.

"No, really," Bucky continues, voice getting lower. "Remember the whipped cream? What exactly did we do with that whipped cream, Stevie?"

"I had you lick it off of me," Steve squeaks, face getting redder by the minute.

"Why are you blushing so much, that's not even the craziest thing we've done," Bucky laughs. "Remember when we had a threesome with Peggy?"

Steve is practically a tomato now and nearly chokes. 

"But, really," Bucky says, finally getting a bit more serious, "I think that was the best sex we've had. Not only was it particularly _great, mind-blowing sex_ , but also look at what we got out of it."

Steve smiles at Bucky and lays down next to him, pulling him close. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not really," Bucky replies, snuggling into Steve's chest. "I kind of wanted to wait until we know if they're boys or girls, but I did think of a few ideas." 

"What are they?" Steve asks softly, massaging Bucky's head.

"Well, I like the name Brooklyn as a middle name," Bucky replies softly. "And Carter too, as a middle name. Some first names I like are Natasha, Samuel, Madison, Rebecca, George, and Sarah."

"Those are great names, Buck," Steve replies. 

"Thanks," Bucky replies, yawning. "C'mon, Stevie, let's go to sleep."

\----------------

_He's running. He's running and people are shooting and bombs are going off and shrapnel is flying everywhere. He's breathing hard and running fast, but he's not getting anywhere._

_Suddenly, Peggy appears in front of him, crying, "You need to help James!" over and over. Steve looks behind her and sure enough, he sees Bucky lying on the floor, motionless and heavily pregnant._

_Steve rushes over to him and sighs in relief when he feels a pulse. He jumps back a bit when Bucky's eyes shoot open and he groans in pain._

_"Stevie, why can't you help me?" he cries. "Help me, please, I'm in so much pain!"_

_Steve feels warm liquid on his legs and looks down, horrified to find him and Bucky in growing pool of blood. Blood that's coming out of Bucky's lower region._

_"Help me, Steve!" Bucky sobs, before breaking off into a scream. Steve looks down in alarm and sees a large, gaping, bleeding wound right down the middle of Bucky's baby bump; it looks as if he had been ripped open and his babies and organs had been scooped out, since there was just nothing except an empty abdominal cavity._

_"You have his blood on your hands, Captain," Steve turns to see a random soldier with Red Skull's face._

_"You have the Asset's blood on your hands," another soldier, with Pierce's face, adds._

_"You killed me!" Bucky's pale ghost cries, pointing at his lifeless, beginning-to-rot corpse._

_"You can't wipe your Bucky's blood off your hands," a soldier, Rumlow's face, sneers._

_"You killed him!"_

_"There's blood all over you!"_

_Steve looks down to see the blood rising and rising until it's at his neck, and everyone is yelling at him, and someone is crying, and he's screaming, and-_

Steve shoots up in bed, drenched in cold sweat and breathing heavily. He turns and sees Bucky asleep for about a second, until he grabs the knife he has under his pillow and shoots up from the bed. "Steve, what is it? Are we under attack?"

"Sorry, Buck," Steve sighs. "Everything's fine, I just had a nightmare."

Bucky's face softens and he puts down the knife and crawls over to Steve, cupping his face in his hand. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Bucky asks softly, knowing that sometimes it brings more harm than good to have Steve discuss his nightmares.

"I'm not sure," Steve replies, still breathing heavily. "Can I just hold you for a bit?"

Bucky nods and snuggles into Steve's open arms. Steve rubs his hand up and down Bucky's arm and massages his head, and Bucky is starting to doze off, when he suddenly hears Steve sniffle and take a deep breath.

"We were in battle," Steve starts, "and I saw Peggy; she was telling me I needed to help you. And you were really, really pregnant, and then-"

Bucky comforts Steve as he breaks into sobs, screaming about there was _blood_ and how _You were bleeding out everywhere and I just stood there!_ and how _I couldn't save you guys, Buck!_ Bucky just makes little _shh shh_ noises, as if comforting a child, and continues to hold Steve and rub his back as he apologizes over and over.

When Steve finishes, he looks up at Bucky, wiping his eyes, and asks, "Sorry for waking you, Buck. I'm probably not going to be able to go back to sleep, so I'll just go to the living room."

"Nah, Stevie, I'll go with you," Bucky says, getting up from the bed and putting on some of his fuzzy socks. "I won't be able to sleep knowing that you're hurting. We're going to watch a movie together and it's going to be fucking romantic."

"Language, Buck," Steve sighs, running a hand over his face. 

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon let's go watch that movie."

They walk out of the room and take the elevator down to the main floor, where their preferred living room is. They walk into the kitchen to get some snacks when they hear "I just can't believe it, Bruce! She said she would never let go, but she fucking lets go and now he's dead!"

Bucky hears Bruce sigh and say, "I know, Tony, you do this overtime we watch this movie." Bucky sends a quick text to Bruce to give him the heads up that he and Steve are going to watch a movie with them, so Bruce can change the movie since his and Steve's ice situations are still a bit delicate. He hears Bruce turn the movie, and takes that as his cue that he and Steve can enter. Bucky nearly laughs at the two scientists- Bruce is reading something on his tablet and Tony, resting his head on Bruce's lap, having his hair stroked, and eyes still a bit puffy from _Titanic_ -induced emotions.

Tony sees the couple enter and smirks before saying, "Brace yourself, Bruce. Winter is coming."

Then, without missing a beat, Steve cups Bucky's ass and stoically says, "Winter came last night, pal."

Tony lets out a yelp as Bruce drops his tablet on the former's face in disbelief at what he just heard Steve say. 

Bucky then clears his throat and says, "Goddamnit, Stevie, let's just watch the movie."

\----------------

Three hours, a party-sized bag of Doritos, and one morning puke session for Bucky later, the others start waking up and coming into the kitchen and living room for breakfast. Sam chuckles in amusement at how Tony is passed out on Bruce's lap as he eats his oatmeal and snaps a quick picture. Natasha walks over and kisses Bruce before walking over to Bucky and ruffling his hair.

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" she asks, wedging herself between Bucky and Tony's legs. 

"I threw up a bit earlier, but that's a hell of a lot better than most mornings, so I can't complain," he replies.

"You should have some breakfast," Clint says, suddenly entering the living room. "Laura told me to make sure you eat breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks. She says you need the nutrition for the babies; she's had three kids, so trust her on this. If you want, I can cook you some recipes she sent me."

Bucky smiles at Clint and replies, "Thanks, Clint, I'll take you up on that offer if it's not too much trouble for you."

"Okay, I'm going to make you these awesome greek yogurt pancakes with blueberries, they're amazing and they have a lot of protein and antioxidants, so they're healthy. Nat, can you help me in the kitchen?" Clint asks, putting on his apron and taking out several things from the fridge. Natasha sighs and gets up, with Sam taking her place. 

"Hey, so I need to go run some errands after breakfast," Sam says to Bucky, "do you want to tag along so we can talk? We can stop by that bakery you like if you want. Steve, you don't mind me stealing your boyfriend for a bit?"

"Of course not, I'm just going to be here doing some things, you two go have fun," Steve says, smiling, but looking a bit nervous for some reason. Bucky doesn't really think much of it, since Steve usually gets nervous when they go out, since sometimes Bucky gets overwhelmed with all the people and has gotten a few panic attacks, which is why they never go on the subway, plus also the last time they went out together, Bucky's morning sickness started acting up horribly and he ended up puking in several bushes in Central Park, which the tabloids had a field day with. Thankfully Tony, who hadn't known it was morning sickness and thought Bucky had had some sort of anxiety episode or had eaten something that hadn't agreed with him, created a major diversion by throwing some huge party at the Plaza Hotel.

Bucky is suddenly drawn out of his thoughts by Clint holding a large plate of pancakes in front of him. "Here you go, James. Eat up," Clint says, handing Bucky a fork.

Bucky takes bite of the pancakes and practically moans at how great they taste. "They're amazing, Clint, thanks," Bucky says, taking another huge bite of the pancakes. 

"I'm glad you like them," Clint replies, smiling and taking out his phone. "I'll tell Laura to send some more recipes."

\----------------

"The lady at the register was really nice, she gave me some little mints for you," Sam says as he open Bucky's door. They had been halfway through running errands when Bucky had started feeling a bit sick to his stomach from driving in the car for so long; Sam had immediately noticed Bucky starting to look a bit green and had parked the car down the block from a bodega, where he got some ginger ale and crackers to help Bucky hopefully settle his stomach a bit. 

Bucky turn his head to look at Sam from where he sits hunched over, leaning his head against the dashboard and fighting against the urge to gag and Sam winces in sympathy before saying, "Man, I always thought someone looking green was a metaphor but damn, you're giving Bruce a run for his money."

"Shut up," Bucky hisses, though it sounds more feeble and strangled than threatening. He takes the ginger ale that Sam is offering him and takes a tiny sip as Sam rubs his back. He tries to take a few more sips, but has to stop to close his eyes and take deep breaths as he feels the nausea and dizziness become more overwhelming. He hears Sam mutter _shit_ under his breath and hears some rustling before he feels Sam's hand on his back, guiding him to put his head between his legs before placing the plastic bag from the bodega in his hands. 

"It's alright, man, if you gotta do it, you gotta do it," Sam says, rubbing his back. Bucky feels his stomach twist and he lurches forward and retches emptily over the bag. He spits a bit into the bag and thinks he might be okay for now when he suddenly throws up into the bag. He gags a few more times before finally finishing and then ties the bag closed and wipes his mouth with some of the napkins Sam got from the bodega. He tries to get up so he can go throw away the bag, but he's overwhelmed with a shaky, dizzy feeling and has to slump back in his chair and breathe deeply. 

"Hey, man, you good?" Sam asks, grabbing Bucky's arm in case he passes out. "Are you going to pass out? Should I bring you to the hospital? Is this a normal thing that happens when you're knocked up? Work with me, man?"

"Ugh, I'm fine, just dizzy and still a bit queasy," Bucky says, rubbing his stomach and trying to offer Sam a small smile. "Thankfully Bruce says that this should end in a week or so. We don't need to go to the hospital, Sam, this happens almost every day."

"Oh okay," Sam sighs, "you really scared me there, man. You got really pale and looked like you were about to faint. Here, this is gross, but let me throw that away for you; I don't want you walking when you look ready to fall over." 

Bucky sighs as Sam takes his puke bag and throws it out in the trashcan a few feet away before going back into the bodega for something. Sam gets back in the car, passes Bucky the many plastic bags he just got from the bodega, and squeezes a bunch of hand sanitizer into his hands before driving off. 

"Sam, I don't really think all these bags are necessary," Bucky says, after having counted ten plastic bags. 

"Hey, I don't need you puking all over my car," Sam replies jokingly. "Seriously, man if you need to use those bags, don't feel embarrassed. You're pregnant, it's fine if you're not feeling too great. God, that was weird to say out loud. How are you getting used to it?"

"It hasn't really fully hit me yet," Bucky confesses, putting on his sunglasses as he starts to get a headache. "It all feels kind of surreal. I'll probably feel it once they start moving around."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, y'all are having twins," Sam says, smiling. "I'm really happy for y'all. Have you thought of any baby things? Like names or nurseries or things like that?"

"Just briefly names, but not really anything else," Bucky replies. Then with a chuckle he adds, "I'm not even really sure where to start."

Bucky sees a smirk creep onto Sam's face before he asks, "Have you ever heard of Pinterest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. I finally finished my AP exams, so I will hopefully be able to squeeze in some more updates. Also, the amazing comments you guys have left so far are so sweet and really mean a lot to me, so thank you for that.
> 
> That "Winter is coming" joke is not mine, I found it online and do not wish to take credit, all credit goes to that amazing individual who I do not know. You're awesome.


End file.
